Play Mates
by Animefanficgrl
Summary: This is an AU fic about Heero and Relena as single parents who don't exactly get along. But what happens when their two children try and set them up?
1. Play Mates (Chapter 1)

Chapter 1  
  
"Honey." Relena softly scolded at her son, "You're getting more ice cream on your face than in your mouth."  
  
Kyle simply smiled and continued to eat his ice cream cone as if there were no tomorrow. "Want some ice cweam Mommy?"  
  
"No thank you Kyle. Just eat your ice cream."  
  
Relena held Kyle's hand as they walked happily to the park, Kyle insisted that they went. It was a lovely day. The way every normal "lovely day" looked like sunny skys, birds chirping and a slight summer breeze. Dodging another inline skater Relena guided her son to a sandbox that was also occupied by a little girl with tight brown pigtails  
  
"But Mommy she's a girl!"  
  
"I know she is Kyle. She won't bite your leg off, Sweetie."  
  
"But she has cooties!" Kyle exaggerated.  
  
"Have you been hanging out with Duo's kid, again? She doesn't have cooties. In fact she looks like a sweet little girl." Relena said and left to go sit on a park bench.  
  
With his head hung low Kyle walked over to the sandbox. "Hi, I'm Kyle."  
  
Smiling the girl held out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Hallie Elizabeth Yuy."  
  
"Eww…I'm not going to shake your hand! You have cooties!"  
  
"I do not have cooties. I took a bath today!" Hallie screamed back.  
  
"It sure doesn't smell like it!"   
  
"Look whose talking!" Sniffed Hallie while putting sand in his hair.  
  
"Hallie!!!!" You cootie-faced worm head!"   
  
"AHHHHHH"  
  
Relena immediately put down her romance novel to find her son pulling the poor girl's pigtails while she threw handfuls of sand at him. Their cries could be heard throughout the park, causing her and a man she assumed to the girl's father to sprint towards their children.  
  
"Kyle are you okay?" Relena asked brushing the sand out of his hair.  
  
"I'm okay Mommy but she tried to kill me!" Kyle claimed pointing at Hallie.  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"You were too!"  
  
"I was not not not!!!"  
  
"I'm really sorry." Relena apologized to the man holding his daughter.  
  
"You should be!" Heero arrogantly smirked. "Try teaching that son of yours manners!"  
  
"I have thought him manners! Mr…. Mr…"  
  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy."  
  
"What are you James Bond?!? And as for your daughter I suggest you teach her not to throw sand at innocent children!"  
  
"Innocent? Hah! Well Ms. Relena Peacecraft you're son could learn a thing or two from my darling Hallie!" Argued Heero reading the nametag Relena had on and must have forgotten to take off.  
  
The two children watched in amusement as their parents bickered louder than they did. By now Hallie and Kyle had forgotten that they were fighting at continued to stare at their parents, who were making a spectacle of themselves.  
  
"Want half my cherry popsicle?" Hallie offered breaking her treat in half.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"When do you think they'll stop fighting?"  
  
"I don't know." Kyle answered licking his popsicle, "Mommy hasn't screamed at anyone like this since Daddy left."  
  
"Oh. Sorry I threw sand in your hair."  
  
"That's okay. Sorry I pulled on your pigtails. They're very pwetty."  
  
"My Daddy did them for me. Want to push me on the swings."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"I'll give you a lollipop!" Hallie bribed.  
  
"Oh, alright." Kyle agreed as the two walked to the swings.  
  
***  
"I don't see why you should tell me how to raise my child when you're the one working at K-mart!" Heero loudly commented. (No offense to those who work at K-Mart.)  
  
"That happens to be a temporary job. And the pay isn't half-bad! Why don't you mind your own business."  
  
"Excuse me. Could you please stop screaming at eachother? It's scaring my children." A woman unhappily asked pointing to her screeching children.  
  
"Well screw you!" The two screamed in unison causing her to quickly run away.  
  
"I just don't see why she can't mind her own business." Relena shrugged.  
  
"Can't two people argue without people getting in their face?"  
  
"Where were we anyway?"  
  
"I think---"  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Hallie cheerfully giggled interrupting Heero and Relena.  
  
"Is it my turn yet?" Kyle whined puushing the swing as best he could with a lollipop in his mouth.  
  
"No, I'm getting my lollipops worth of pushes okay."  
  
"That's not fair." Kyle grumbled making incoherent noises.  
  
"Aren't they adorable?" Relena smiled watching the two.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing you'd understand." Heero simply stated.  
  
"So not only are you an arrogant jerk. You also have no idea what you're saying. I don't see how anyone could stand you, let alone understand you."  
  
"Oh really! I'm taking my Hallie home! I didn't realize so many dimwits came to this park!"  
  
"Look whose talking!"   
  
Relena and Heero stormed off to the swings. To their childrens confusion they were picked up by their parent's arms and pryed away from eachother. Realizing that there was nothing else to do Hallie screamed bloody murder and hurled her body in every direction in Heero's arms.   
  
"I don't wanna go!" Hallie cried.  
  
"And you said my son could learn a thing or two from my daughter." Relena sarcastically grinned holding an equally loud and squirming child.  
  
Heero just frowned and walked away. The nerve of that woman! Most women would've winked and come on to him. But this Peacecraft didn't even blush. They simply fought and woke up the entire city. She wasn't an ordinary female. By now Hallie had calmed down a bit and just held his hand while hiccupping.  
  
Relena watched as Hallie and Heero slowly walked away. To think that was this innocent girl's father. Hopefully Hallie was adopted.   
  
"Mommy?" Kyle asked his blue eyes giving her the look that always turned her to jelly. "Can Hallie come over to play? Pleeeeeeeease."  
  
"We'll see sweetie." Relena sighed and brushed some hair out of his face.  
  



	2. Play Mates (Chapter 2)

Chapter 2  
  
"Daddy?" Hallie asked as they walked into their apartment building.  
  
"Yes Honey?" Heero answered pushing the "call" button for the elevator.  
  
"Why were you so mean to that lady?"  
  
"I wasn't mean to her."  
  
"But you were screaming at her and throwing your arms in the air like this!" Hallie said mimicking her father.  
  
"Sometimes Daddy has a bad temper, that's all. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Walking into the elevator Heero pushed the button for the 6th floor, where they lived. He couldn't help but think about todays events and that Relena woman. She was pretty alright but a bit stubborn. Ever since his wife had passed away Heero was dating women left and right. Some were, well, sluts. Others were stupid. And sometimes there were decent females that lacked a certain quality. Most didn't like the idea of being a mother to a 5 year old girl. It didn't really matter anyway, Heero usually broke up with them after the first date. But somehow Relena was different. It confused him and almost irritated Heero. He hadn't the slightest clue why Relena was unlike any other person he had ever met.  
  
"Wait! Please hold the door!" Cried a familiar voice causing Heero to immediately stop the elevator.  
  
"Kyle!" Hallie excitedly smiled at the sight of her friend.  
  
"Oh great." Heero muttered under his breath.  
  
Sure enough Relena and Kyle had appeared. Both were out of breath from running toward the elevators. Relena's face was flushed and her bun had come undone, causing her light brown to cascade down her back.   
  
"Thanks." Relena said while gritting her teeth.  
  
"Remember Daddy." Hallie chimed. "You promised it wouldn't happen again."  
  
"Thank you for reminding me Hallie."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"What exactly are you doing here Relena?" Heero asked as nicely as he could.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"Oh you do. How wonderful."  
  
"What are doing here then Heero?"  
  
"I live here also."  
  
"Oh goody." Relena replied sarcastically.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"You have to let her off at her floor first. Remember ladies first!" Hallie chirped happily.  
  
"Thank you Hallie." Relena smiled. "You're daughter's very polite, must have been adopted."  
  
"Hah hah. What floor?"  
  
"6th."  
  
"Daddy. That's the same floor we're on too!"   
  
"Imagine that." Heero smirked, "Not only are we in the same apartment building but we live on the same floor."  
  
"That means Hallie can come over and play right!?!" Kyle eagerly said.  
  
"I guess so Kyle."  
  
As soon as the elevator doors opened the four walked out and went to their respectable apartments. Relena unlocked the door to her home and turned to find Heero doing the same thing with the door next to hers.  
  
"Oh great. We're next door neightbors too."  
  
"So you're the noisy next door neighbors." Heero remarked.  
  
Relena simply rolled her eyes and walked into her apartment. Kyle followed behind her after waving goodbye to Hallie.  
  
"Isn't this great Daddy. Kyle lives next door!"   
  
"It's a dream come true."  
  
***  
Sighing Relena sat on her sofa and gently closed her eyes. Of all the people she had ever met Heero was certainly the most arrogant. She didn't understand him Heero was conceited, full of himself, stubborn, charming, intelligent and the most attractive creature she had ever laid eyes on. 'Oh great Peacecraft you're developing a crush on this guy.' Ever since her ex-husband Colin left, Relena had never been able to be in a serious relationship. Her friends set her up on numerous blind date and saw a therapist. But nothing worked. She claimed that taking care of Kyle was enough for her at the moment and most thought it was a shame she wasn't dating anyone while she was still very beautiful. Relena didn't mind most of the time, sure it was lonely, but "men were scum". This was her little mantra.  
  
"Mommy. Can I invite Hallie and Jonas over?"   
  
"Why not just Jonas, okay? I don't think I have the energy to deal with Hallie's father for today.   
  
"Oh alright." Kyle sighed and handed Relena the phone.  
  
Dialing Duo's number Relena wondered if she'd stay at K-Mart forever. True she did have a successful career until Colin showed up. That damned guy. She had given up everything for him and he left her for a 20 year old bimbo with big boobs. Hopefully Quatre would help find her a job soon. If Relena had to say "Attention K-Mart shoppers." one more time she'd scream.   
  
"Yello?" Duo said answering the phone.  
  
"Hey. It's me Relena. Kyle wants to know if Jonas can come over."  
  
"Yeah sure. Me and Hilde could use some time alone. If ya know what I mean."  
  
"Whatever. I hope you realize you're son has taught Kyle that girls have cooties." Relena smiled.  
  
"But they do!" Duo claimed receiving a smack in the head from Hilde."He'll be there in 15 minutes.  
  
"Thanks." Said Relena as she hung up the phone.  
  
"So can Jonas come over?" Kyle asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes. He'll be here in a bit."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"But no more rubbish about cooties okay!"  



	3. Play Mates (Chapter 3 & 4)

Chapter 3  
  
Hallie sat happily in her chair as Heero made them lunch. Today was certainly out of the ordinary. It wasn't everyday her Dad fought with a lady. Usually he'd just smile and wink at them. That was the way Daddy was. Personally she liked Relena better than the other ladies her father winked at. But if she told him that he'd just frown at her while his ears turned pink. Daddy definitely liked that Peacecraft lady.  
  
"Daddy are you almost done yet!?!"  
  
"Almost. Just hold on."  
  
"Phone!" Hallie chimed as the phone started to ring.  
  
"Thank you Hallie. Hello?"  
  
"Hey Heero." Quatre casually answered, "You know how you were looking for new secretary."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I found the perfect person. She's more than qualified and pretty nice."  
  
"Well alright then." Heero agreed, " Guess you can go call her up."  
  
"Sure thing. Bye Heero."  
  
Heero hung up the phone and turned to face his impatient daughter. "Here you are Hal. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts choped off."  
  
"Thanks Daddy." Hallie smiled and chewed on her sandwich, "Are you going on another date?"  
  
"No, not today."  
  
***  
"Not so loud you two." Relena scolded, "We don't want to disturb the neighbors."  
  
"But that's the point to the screaming game." Jonas informed, "Daddy teached me it but Mommy doesn't like playing that game with us."  
  
'Poor Hilde.' Relena sympathetically thought. "Why don't you find a different game to play? I swear Jonas you turn more like your father everyday."  
  
"What do you wanna do now Kyle?"  
  
"Let's play the pounding game!"   
  
Relena sighed and hit her head against the wall. Taking care of those two always drained the energy out of her. Pushing away a few moving boxes Relena made her way down to the kitchen. A few minutes later loud pounding could be heard from Kyle's room. And if that weren't enough the phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Relena moaned picking up the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Relena. It's Quatre."  
  
"Oh hey. What's up?"  
  
"I see Jonas is over." Quatre lightly tease hearing the noise over the phone. "I think I found you a new job."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah. See I have this friend and he's looking for a new secretary. The pays pretty nice and he's agred to hire you."  
  
"Sounds good…"  
  
"So you want the job or not?"  
  
"I'll take it." Relena slowly resolved as she heard the doorbell ring, "I've got to go now. Thanks so much Quatre. Bye."  
  
Opening the door Relena came face to face with who else but Heero Yuy.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I just came to ask you to keep the noise down." Heero scowled, "It sounds like your keeping a pack of wild monkeys in there.  
  
"You're actually pretty close." Relena admitted, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's alright. And Hallie says hello."  
  
"Well then tell her I said hi." Relena smiled only to be interupted by the slam of Heero's door. "I don't think he likes me very much."  
  
"Mommy. Who was that?" Kyle questioned peeping his head out of his door.   
  
"It's just a neighbor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I want you guys to keep it down alright. I'm not in the mood for another interaction with Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Oh alright. We'll just play with my Gundam Wing action figures."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Relena apprehensively stood in the elevator with Quatre. Today was her first day at the new job, causing Relena to lose the last bit of sanity she managed to keep with Kyle around. As far as she knew Kyle was safe and sound at the building's daycare and everything was taken care of. Yep, everything was fine. Fine. Fine. Fine.  
  
"A little nervous?" Quatre spoke up scaring Relena.  
  
"Oh just dandy." Relena uneasily smiled playing with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Good cause we're here."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"It's an elevator ride. It's supposed to be short." Quatre good-naturedly informed.  
  
"I...I knew that. I did."  
  
Taking a deep breath Relena followed Quatre slowly down the halls. Her new shoes clicked against the polished floor. All that could be heard were the clacking of their shoes and Relena's deep breaths. Finally Quatre stopped and turned the knob of a door. Walking inside Relena could see an empty desk that she assumed was hers. But before Relena managed to have a closer look at the desk Quatre directed her towards a different door.  
  
"You have to see you're boss first Relena."  
  
"Oh okay." Relena blushed, her voice trembling with every word.  
  
Quatre amusedly watched Relena take another deep breath as she straightened her skirt before walking in. "It's not brain surgery Relena."  
  
Slowly stepping into the office with Quatre Relena looked around the room. Whoever's office this was did a wonderful job decorating it. Books were stacked against the walls with a few paintings distributed evenly on the walls. A few chairs were placed near the person's desk with a large window that showed off a gorgeous view.   
  
"Uh…Heero. You're new secretary's here." Quatre quietly said as a familiar figure turned away from the window.   
  
"Heero?" Relena choked recognizing the person.  
  
Heero's eyes widened in surprise. To think Relena of all people was his new secretary. "You…you're my secretary?"  
  
"Do you guys know eachother?" Quatre asked scratching his head.  
  
"You…you could say that."  



	4. Play Mates (Chapter 5 & 6)

Chapter 5  
  
Kyle stared blankly at the movie the kids were watching. He was getting sick of Barney. Day care places were pretty boring when you didn't know anyone and the caretaker couldn't have cared less if you cracked your head open. As happy as he was about his mother's new job Kyle didn't really enjoy it at the day care.  
  
"Kyle?" Replied a familiar from behind.  
  
"Hi Hallie. What are you doing here?"  
  
"My Daddy works here." Hallie answered holding her teddy bear tightly.  
  
"My Mommy works here too."   
  
"Neat. Are you bored too Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah." Kyle admitted.  
  
"Want to play with the blocks then?"  
  
"Alright…uh Hallie? Why is your hair all messy?"  
  
Hallie blushed, "My Daddy didn't have time to do my hair today."  
  
***  
"She's so lucky. She's a star. But she cry, cry, cries with her lonely heart." Relena sang while putting away papers.  
  
Heero had immediately put her to work. She had spent the last few hours filing away papers. It wasn't her favorite chore but the radio sure help to pass the time.   
  
"Lost in an image, in a dream. But there's no one there to wake her up. And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning--"  
  
"Ahem?" Heero said clearing his throat, interrupting Relena's performance.  
  
"Oh…hi."  
  
"Yes Relena. Hello to you too. Could you please drop these papers off to Mr. Barton after lunch?"  
  
"Sure thing Heero."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes Mr.Yuy." Relena grudgingly replied.   
  
"Thank you. And it's time for lunch now."  
  
"Alright then Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Please just call me Heero." He slyly grinned.  
  
Relena forged a smile and stepped out of the office with Heero. Whenever she called him Mr. Yuy he'd prefer Heero. But if Relena called him Heero it was back to Mr. Yuy. She began to wonder if anything made him happy.  
  
***  
"You know Kyle, I think we should set our Mommy and Daddy up." Hallie suggested as the two started to make a tower of blocks.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Make them fall madly in love with eachother."  
  
"Why would we do that?" Kyle shrugged and toppled down a few red blocks.  
  
"Because they're already madly in love with eachother. They just don't realize it. Plus I'm tired of Daddy dating those weird girls."  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
Kyle smiled as he knocked over the remaining blocks. A pair of arms hugged Kyle tightly from behind causing him to giggle, "Mommy!"  
  
"Hi honey. How was your day?"  
  
"It was okay and Hallie's here too! Did you know her Daddy works here?"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that. Hallie, you're father will be here in a minute. He's busy talking to Mena Wilts." Relena said almost resentfully.  
  
"Don't worry Kyle's mom my Daddy still likes you. That's just the was he is." Hallie answered watching Relena's face turn a bright shade of crimson.  
  
"Wherever would you get that idea, Hallie?"  
  
"Places…"  
  
"Hallie! What are you doing here! I could have sworn I'd never see you again!" Heero cried dramatically putting his hand over his forehead.  
  
"Daddy you're weird." Hallie commented as Heero scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"So Kyle where do you want to go for lunch?" Relena asked turning to her son that sat comfortably in her lap.  
  
Kyle simply shrugged as they stood up and said, "McDonalds."  
  
"Good-bye Ms. Relena." Heero teasingly replied.  
  
"Bye Heero, Mr. Yuy, Buttmunch, or whatever you want to be called."   
  
Heero watched as Kyle and Hallie slowly left. He had to admit he had given her a hard time at work. But could Heero honestly help the fact that Relena looked so darn cute when she was angry? No, of course not. Perhaps he'd send her flowers later to make up for it…  
  
"Do you like Kyle's Mommy? Hallie curiously asked.   
  
"Ye…erm of course not. Nope not at all Hallie." Heero stammered his cheeks turning a tinge of pink.  
  
"Sure you don't Daddy." Hallie winked.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Relena gently closed her eyes as she collapsed into a chair. Working for Heero wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Something told her she should have just worked with Catherine at the circus. Heero Yuy was by far the most complicated, arrogant and egotistical man she had ever encountered. Nothing ever made him happy and worst of all he was a flirt.   
  
But then again Heero was always so charming and intelligent. He always seemed so confident and suave. Oh and the way he was with Hallie. Relena had to admit Heero was a great father. Hallie seemed so polite, unlike her father at times. And not only that he looked damn sexy in those suits he wore to work. Even when he wasn't wearing those suits Heero was still "mildly attractive", in Relena's opinion.   
  
"Mommy? Kyle asked with an eyebrow raised, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am honey. But if I'm not mistaken you need a bath."   
  
Immediately Kyle's face fell. If there was something he hated more than girls with cooties it was baths. But before Kyle could start running Relena carried him into the bathroom. No matter hor much Kyle squirmed around in her arms she still wouldn't let him go.   
  
"I don't wannt bath!" Kyle whined.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice Kyle." Relena grinned.  
  
A few minutes later Kyle settled uhappily in the bathtub. His blue eyes pleaded for this misery to end as his protruding lower lip trembled slightly. Relena simply smiled and began to scrub behind Kyle's ears with a wet washcloth.  
  
"Mommy you don't have to wash behind my ears. Nothing ever gets in there." Kyle pouted.  
  
"You would not believe what kind of stuff I find behind your ears. It's only a bath Kyler."  
  
"I know. But baths are evil."  
  
"And I suppose you want me to let you stay dirty and roll in the mud?" Relena asked.  
  
"Exactly!"   
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
Watching Kyle sigh Relena happily poured shampoo on his blond tresses and began to massage his scalp. Relena absolutely loved Kyle's hair.  
  
"Mommy do you like Hallie's Daddy? I mean do you "like-like" him?"  
  
Flustered Relena replied, "Why…why do you say that?"  
  
"Because whenever you see him your eyes get all shiny. And sometimes your face gets all red and you stutter. Oh and that you always fight with eachother."  
  
"Just because we fight doesn't mean I "like-like" him."  
  
"Uh huh! It means that you want to hide your feelings but get his attention at the same time. You figured this way he won't know how you feel and you get to spend time with him." Kyle expertly informed.  
  
"Is my son going into psychology now?"  
  
"Don't change the subject! Quatre told me all about this. He told me one day I'd even like girls. GIRLS! Can you imagine that? Well anyway I think you should tell him you "like-like" him, because I think Mr. Yuy "like-likes" you."  
  
"Thank you my little therapist." Relena smiled.   
  
~~~  
Hey it's me animefanficgrl. I'm might be starting a fanfic review site and I'm looking for reveiwers. So if anyone's interested please email me at animefanficgrl@hotmail.com. I'm also looking for someone to proofread my stories. I don't have spell check on my computer.  
  
Thanks,  
Animefanicgrl 


	5. Play Mates (Chapter 7)

Chapter 7  
  
"Hallie stop bouncing on my bed." Heero softly scolded as he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt.  
  
"Okay." Hallie pouted, "Why do you have to go out tonight?"  
  
"It's too late to cancel my plans, Hal. Besides you'll have a great time with Mrs. Landon."  
  
"I don't like her, her breath smells like that tuna surprise you made last week." Exclaimed Hallie, her nose wrinkling in disgust.  
  
"Hey! The tuna surprise I made wasn't that bad was it? Well anyway you'll be okay. I'm sorry but if Daddy doesn't go to dinner with this girl he doesn't get the new client." Heero sadly informed trying to knot his tie.  
  
"Oh." Hallie said skipping off the bed as the phone rang.  
  
"Hand me the phone will you Honey?"  
  
Hallie handed Heero the phone and immediately started to jump on his bed again. Her dark brown pigtails bouncing up and down with her. With a sigh Heero answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Yuy." Replied a hoarse voice, " It's me Wendy Landon. I called to tell you I can't babysit for little Hallie tonight. Seems I've caught a cold and I'm too sick to take care of her."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Landon. I hope you feel better. Bye." Heero replied as calmly as possible.  
  
"Why'd she call, Daddy?"  
  
"It seems Mrs.Landon can't make it. She's sick." Groaned Heero.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Young lady?"  
  
"Oh no! Poor, poor, poor, Mrs. Landon." Hallie cried in mock depression, wiping away an imaginary tear, "Poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor Mrs. Landon!"  
  
Heero shot Hallie a stern glance causing her to close her mouth immediately. It was too late to cancel his plans now. Who could take care of Hallie? Quatre? No he was busy. Duo? Erm, who know's what he'd turn Hallie into by the time he picked her up. Trowa had to attend his daughter Iris' flute recital and as far as Heero know Wufei still wasn't too fond of Hallie after she tried to flush his sword down the toilet. There was only one possible option, Relena. Sighing Relena picked up his daughter and headed out the door.  
  
Stumbly over to Relena's apartment Heero hurriedly knocked on her door. A few seconds later he was greeted by the strange expression on Relena's face. Heero simply shrugged at her raised eyebrow and muttered "Hello Relena."  
  
"Knock any harder Heero and my door will lay before you in pieces."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Relena asked, and with that Heero walked through the door.  
  
"I kinda of have plans tonight and the babysitter can't make it. Could you please take care of Hallie tonight?" Heero calmly pleaded.  
  
"Not until you say "Please Relena, ruler of all cheespuffs, goddess of everything pink and pretty and the best darn secretary there ever was." Alright?"  
  
Heero laughed at her joke and then realized she was serious. Sighing he said, "Please Relena, ruler of all cheespuffs, goddess of everything pink and pretty and the best darn secretary there ever was."   
  
Relena grinned, "Of course I will Heero."  
  
Rolling his eyes Heero turned to Hallie who giving Kyle a high-five. "I'll pick you up around ten pm or ten-thirty okay. Buh-bye Hallie."  
  
But before he could leave Relena stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your tie…."  
  
"Yeah I know it isn't a very good color."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just it kinda looks…well like crap."  
  
Looking down at the mass of cloth around his neck Heero let out an embarassed smile, " Well I guess it does, doesn't it? Unfortunately all my clip-ons are in the laundry."  
  
"Clip-ons? Well anyway why don't I do this for you?" Relena said as she began to reknot his necktie.  
  
Heero watched as Relena's face turned slightly crimson. It was rather awkward having her arms around his neck. They had never been that close to eachother, to his distaste. As her hands moved quickly, trying to knot that stupid piece of fabric, Heero felt his face grow warmer as well.   
  
"I'm done now." Relena stated breathlessly and finally let go of his tie.  
  
"Tha-thank you." Heero softly stuttered and nearly ran out the door.  
  
"Ooooooooohhhh!" Hallie and Kyle teasingly replied in unison.  
  
With a glazed look in her eyes Relena turned to face the children. The scent of his cologne still lingered in the air and she could feel her blood pressure gradually decrease. Nevertheless her hands hadn't ceased to stop trembling. Somehow Heero always had this effect on her. And for that Relena almost hated him.   
  
Abruptly changing the subject Relena gestured towards the kitchen and replied, "Would you like to have dinner with us, Hallie?"  
  
"Yeah, Mommy make the best paschetti." Kyle eagerly added.  
  
"Okay then! And Kyle it's spaghetti." Hallie corrected.  
  
"Whatever…"  



	6. Play Mates (Chapter 8)

Chapter 8  
  
"Kyle are you awake?" Hallie whispered under the covers of Kyle's bed.  
  
"Now I am!" Kyle moaned irritably, kicking the sheets from his face.  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"What do you want anyway?"  
  
"I was just wondering where my Daddy was."  
  
Realizing that she wasn't going to let him sleep Kyle stood up and turned on the lap by his bed. "I don't know but I bet he's okay."  
  
Hallie sadly sighed, " Yeah I guess your right but I still can't sleep now."  
  
"Same here. Thanks to a certain someone…"  
  
"Well excuse me for worrying about my Daddy!"  
  
"Shhhhh…Keep it down! If my Mommy finds out we're not sleeping she won't let me watch Pokemon tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be quiet."  
  
"Since we're awake now." Kyle said getting out his action figures, "We can play with my Gundam Wing action figures. Here you can be Heavyarms, I'll be Zero One."  
  
"But I want to be Zero One." Exclaimed Hallie crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"But that's my favorite and they're my Gundams!"  
  
"Oh, alright. Hey Kyle, does Zero One have a self-destruct button?"   
  
"Don't even think about it! I had to fluff a lot of pillows for that thing andMommy doesn't like me playing with the Gundams as it is. She said something about pa-ka-fist-em." Kyle informed trying to correctly pronounce the last word.  
  
"You mean pacifism."  
  
"That too."  
  
"Fine. I was thinking about your Mommy and my Daddy and how we could make them fall in love."  
  
"So."  
  
"Just listen Kyle." Hallie insisted grabbing Zero One from his hands in order to receive his full attention, "I was thinking that we could send them to a really pretty restaurant with romantic music and breadsticks. And we could pay for everything. Then my Daddy will look into her eyes and…"  
  
"I don't think I can fluff that many pillows." Said Kyle uncertainly.  
  
"Or I could just invite you and your Mommy for lunch in the kitchen. We'll just leave them alone and make them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to eat."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
Rolling her eyes Hallie fell back into bed and pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"Men…"  
  
***  
Flipping through the channels tiredly Relena gazed at the digital clock on the vcr. Twelve am. Heero was supposed to have been here two hours ago. It was too late to ask anyone about where the hell Heero was and anyway he hadn't left a number or address.  
  
"He's probably has his arms around some girl dancing the night away." Relena muttered. With that cold mysterious exterior of his Heero always managed to make women left and right feel at least a little faint.  
  
Somehow the thought of all this made Relena grimace and turn green with envy. Kyle was right, she did "like-like" Heero. She loved every bit about him, from his arrogant smirk to that voice of his that sent chills down her spine. Despite how frustrating "Mr. Yuy" could be Relena still knew he wasn't that bad deep inside. Still if was nothing Relena would admit. After all she just met the guy.   
  
Shaking the sappy thoughts from her head Relena ambled out of the chair and wended her way blindly to Kyle's room. Hallie and Kyle were safely ticked into bed. Trickles of moonlight reflected from the window casting pools of silver to gently outline their serene faces. Relena had to admit the two were such angels, when they were alseep.   
  
Prying the action figure from Kyle's hands Relena smiled and kissed his forehead. He stirred slightly but continued to softly snore. Kyle had always been the type of kid to sleep through earthquakes. Relana pushed aside the strands of hair that had fallen on Hallie's face. She looked very much like her father; with the same dark hair that somewhat resembled chocolate and those drowing prussian blue eyes. Hallie's eyelids delicately opened in confusion.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"No it's just me, Hallie." Relena softly answered.  
  
"Well then where is he?"  
  
"Some place…"  
  
"That's not a very good answer." Hallie frowned in concern.  
  
"It's the best answer I can give you. But I'm sure you father's fine. He's just a little late." Relena consoled putting her arms around Hallie whose eyes were lined with moisture.   
  
"But he's never that late! What is something bad happened?"  
  
"I'm sure nothings wrong."  
  
"How do you know. You're not with him."  
  
Hallie sadly returned the hug and cried on her shoulder. The tears lightly soaked Relena's shirt but at that point it really didn't matter. She just continued to embrace Hallie and absorb her tears with the shirt. After a while Hallie grew fatigued sobbing and soon fell asleep in her arms.  
  
Relena protectively tucked Hallie into bed and kissed her on the cheek. The poor thing really missed her father. As Relena walked out of Kyle's room soft knocking came from the front door. Sighing she sauntered over to the door. For a second Relena contemplated whether or not to let the visiter in seeing that he didn't deserve to be answered. But her compassion, her damn compassion, ordered her to open the door.   
  
"Hello Relena." Heero stated stepping into the room.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Places."  
  
"Places?" Relena repeated raising an eyebrow, "That's not a complete answer."  
  
"Why is it any of your business anyway?"  
  
Feeling the anger boil inside her Relena closed her hands into little fists and retained from the temptation of strangling the man. "Because your daughter has been here worried sick about you. Now please tell me why you're late."  
  
" I don't see why you need to know." Heero simply said.  
  
"Arg! Listen Heero you promised you'd be here 2 hours ago! You didn't leave a number or anything! Do you even care that your daughter has been crying because she doesn't know where the hell you are! I'm just concerned okay!" Relena replied in a feverish pitch.  
  
Heero's mouth lay agape. He did have things to say, plenty of things, but they just wouldn't come out. "Where's Hallie?" He choked not able to speak anymore words.  
  
"She's in Kyle's room." Relena crossly stated gesturing the direction with her hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Relena watched in disbelief as Heero briskly jogged into the room, picked up his daughter who mumbled incoherent questions and slammed the door shut after him. He quickly came and left. It was almost like Heero was never here. She prayed that their argument didn't wake up the neighbors. Relena couldn't deal with any angry calls tonight  
  
~~~  
Just wanted to let everyone know that this will probably be the second to the last chapter, Hopefully I'll get the story done soon!  
  
Animefanficgrl 


	7. Play Mates (Chapter 9)

Chapter 9   
  
Relena hurriedly ran down the hall and through the door. Traffic had been awful and Relena was now officially late. Hopefully Heero wouldn't be there ready to bite her head off like before. After Friday's incident Relena wanted to stay as far from Heero as humanly possible.   
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Yuy." Relena apologized and looked up to find Heero wasn't there.  
  
Instead were a beautiful cluster of flowers placed neatly arranged in a vase sitting on her desk. Irises, her favorite. Relena sat comfortably in her seat and picked up the irises. Bringing the flowers closer to her nose Relena smelled the sweet gentle scent and sighed happily. The irises were absolutely gorgeous without a single flaw. She couldn't have remembered the last time she received flowers.  
  
Putting down the irises Relena opened the card that was tidily perched among the flowers.  
  
Dear Relena  
  
Sorry for everything.   
  
Sincerely,  
Heero, Mr. Yuy or Buttmunch  
  
Relena smiled jubilantly and turned back to the files she forgot to go through the day before. Perhaps today wouldn't be such a bad day.  
  
Heero grinned as he watched her from the little windo of his office door. For once he was glad to have the window there. Putting down the blinds Heero strolled back to his expensive "business man" chair. Sitting back in his chair, feet on the desk, Heero shrugged out his jacket and casted it to a remote part of the room. Somehow this day suddenly made him feel calm and care free.  
  
"Heero Yuy here." Heero replied in the best professional voice sounding he could muster, as he answered the phone.  
  
"It's just me Heero." Quatre laughed on the other line.  
  
"Hey, so what's up?"  
  
"Well you see...um remember Ms. Gellar, the client you spent hours trying convince selling her business to us?"  
  
"Yes." Heero answered, grimacing at the thought of what happened that night with Relena.  
  
"It turns out she'd still not quite convinced."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Don't sweat it Yuy. I booked you guys reservations again at the restaurant. I'm sure you'll be able to persuade her this time."  
  
"I hope this'll be the last time I have to deal with her."  
  
"Same here." Quatre agreed, "That Gellar's a stubborn one. By the way Heero, I "accidently" booked a table for three. So why don't you bring along that secretary of yours as a date."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Oh come on Heero." Quatre teased, " You know Relena; Pretty lady, blonde hair, blue eyes. You practically bore a hole through her head."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Heero denied.  
  
"You're as transparent as a glass house. Seriously Heero you always stare at her. The whole building knows you "like-like" her."  
  
"Like-Like? You sound like my daughter."  
  
"You don't say, well anyways I've got to go."  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Smiled Hallie.  
  
"No problem. But remember you promised me you'd pay me back as soon as your own muti-million dollar computer software company. Just hope Heero doesn't kill me when he finds out."  
  
***  
Heero held his hand out to knock on the door but decided against is. Instead he bumped his head rather roughly on the wood and silently cursed to himself. Since when was it so hard to ask a woman out? Of course Relena wasn't just any woman and they weren't exactly going out. He would just invite her to go with him to a restaurant. They'd have dinner and perhaps Heero would ask her to dance, but it still wouldn't be a date. Just two "friends" going somewhere with food and music and Ms. Gellar would be there too. It'd be business, purely business.  
  
But before Heero could left his head up and knock again Relena answered the door, carrying Kyle in one arm. "Heero? What's your head doing on my door?"  
  
"Heh heh. Oh I-I'm so so-orry." Heero stuttered nervously brushing his hand through his hair. "It's ju-just you have a ni-nice do-or."  
  
"Well I'm glad you like my door, I think." Relena said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah it's a re-really nice door. Y-you don't fi-find many like around."  
  
"Actually you can find more of these doors down the hall. You even have a door just like this yourself."  
  
"You do-don't say. An-anyway, I was wondering, well you see, um well, heh heh."  
  
"Can you speak english please?" Kyle answered with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Kyle! Well what do you want Heero? I don't think you usually go around knocking your head and admiring people's doors."  
  
"Yeah I u-usually don't." Laughed Heero apprehensively, "See Quatre gave me reservations for this one restaurant a-and well he accidently booked a table for three and I was w-wondering if you'd like to come along."  
  
"Why didn't you just change it?"  
  
"It's kinda too late. The reservations are set for tomorrow night and it-it's kind of ex-exclusive."  
  
"I wouldn't want to impeed..." Relena trailed off bitting on her fingernail.  
  
"No, you wouldn't be. It'd be nice to have you. And I guess I'd sort of like to make it up to you for giving you such a hard time and stuff..."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Uh...ye-yeah it would."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to check my agenda." Relena replied unsure of whether or not she'd say yes.  
  
Relena hadn't the slightest clue as to why Heero was even inviting her. After the flowers she had softened a bit. But now Relena honestly didn't know where she stood with him. One day Heero would decide to be somewhat decent to her the next is was as if she hadn't existed. Heero could have invited her from the kindness of his heart. Still, Relena didn't think Heero could be capable of even that. Perhaps it was another way for Heero to prove he was far superior than herself.  
  
"Don't worry! She never has any plans!" Kyle piped up and then grinned happily at his mother.  
  
"Thank you Kyle. I guess I will accept your offer then."  
  
"That's good." Heero said maintaining a calm composure. "I'll pick you up around seven?"  
  
"That'd be lovely." Relena smiled slightly before biding him good-bye.  
  
As soon as the door closed Heero jumped for joy and did his "I got a date" victory dance. If it wasn't for his sophisticated looking suit the outside observer would have mistaken him for an adolescent. "Go Heero it's you birthday!" He proudly sang moving his arms in a circular motion and shaking his lips left to right.  
  
"Got a date Heero?" Asked Ms. Flanery, the building's gossip queen.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Sort of." Heero gulped, knowing that if he told Flanery the whole apartment complex would know in a half hour.   
  
"Is it that Peacecraft girl?"  
  
"Um. It's been nice talking to you but I have to go!"  
  
Ms. Flanery watched as Heero sped off in the other direction and cried in a sing-song voice, "You're apartments the other way! And remember Mr. Yuy you can run but you can't hide!"  
  



	8. Play Mates (Chapter 10)

Chapter 10  
  
Relena fiddled nervously with the handle of her purse as she and Heero waited to be seated to their table. Why had she even agreed to this? By now Relena had forgotten what it was even like to dress up and go somewhere nice. The ride to the restaurant was mostly silent except for a few coughs and one or two sneezes. Occasionally when the other wasn't looking they'd stare wistfully at eachother as if they both had something the other wanted but wouldn't give it back. It was rather amusing really that Heero and Relena didn't realize how perfect they were for eachother. Both were too stubborn to realize how simmilar they were.   
  
Smoothing her dress for the millionth time Relena glanced apprehensively at Heero who seemed quite calm and didn't have any trouble getting ready to go to a place like this. Apparently she didn't realize that he had been arguing with his daughter about how he was going to act and look. Hallie insisted that he bring flowers and wear his happy face tie. Thankfully Heero had won this argument.  
  
"Reservations for Heero Yuy." Heero stated in a cool voice and stared at Relena for a bit who looked "somewhat beautiful" in her long blue dress. She seemed a bit apprehensive from the way she fiddled with her purse and straightened her dress. It was a habit that Relena seemed to have. How he knew this was beyond him. Lately Heero had been taking notice of all the little details about Relena. From the way she always answered the phone with a smile to the fact she wore black shoes only on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays. But it wasn't something Heero would admit right away since he should have been working half the time instead of staring at her. Funny thing was he still perplexed at why he was acting this way.  
  
"Because you love her."  
  
"I do not!"   
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Of course. I hate her remember!"  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"It's true. Relena's just stupid. She's always so stubborn, oppinoinated, confusing and..."  
  
"Kind, beautiful, witty, beautiful, extremely funny and did I mention she was beautiful?"  
  
"You sound like a hormonal 16 year old."  
  
"Just admit you're madly in love with her so we can get on with the rest of our lives!"  
  
"I DO NOT LOVE HER!"   
  
"Are you okay, Heero?" Relena questioned waving a hand across his face.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. It just looked like you were arguing with yourself."  
  
"It went something like that..."  
  
"Mousier and Madam Yuy." Replied a waiter in a fake french accent, "Let me take you to your table."  
  
"I'm not his wife." Relena interjected to find that the waiter was a fair distance away and had no choice but to catch up with him. Apparently the waiter couldn't have cared less anyway.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for for Ms. Geller?" Heero asked as he and Relena were seated and given menus."  
  
"No Mousier." The waiter murmured pouring water into their glasses, "A Mousier Winner called to say she wouldn't be joining you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that is what he said."  
  
Calming turning back to his menu Heero quietly growled and gritted his teeth. How could Quatre have done this to him? He had spent the whole night perfecting his argument and practiced atalking to her with Halie's dolls. Heero looked upp and gazed at Relena. Thankfully she hadn't paid any attention to the previous argument and amused herself by admiring the surroundings. Relena's eyes shined with such entusiasm and excitedment; her mouth forming a small O. Somehow seeing Relena so awestruck made him forget whatever he had been agrivated with and brought him some joy.  
  
Feeling his gaze upon her Relena's face flushed a deep shade of red. Heero's gaze always sent shivers down her spine and gave her a nervous feeling all over. But it wasn't the terrible kind of nervous, it was the jittery kind that made her heart beat faster. "Like what you see?"  
  
Heero's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of vermillion. It was his turn to blush, "Well...heh...heh."  
  
"I'm just joking." Relena grinned.  
  
"Where's the other person you invited?"  
  
"She couldn't make it. But we can still eat here right?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"What are you going to order?"  
  
"I'm really not sure. It's all in French."  
  
***  
  
"I want to thank you for the irises." Relena said, taking another forkfull of whatever Heero had ordered for them, "They were gorgeous."  
  
"No problem. Just wanted to sort of apologize about my behavior."  
  
Relena smiled. So it was true, Heero could be fairly decent at times. "How'd you know irises were my favorite?"  
  
"To tell you the truth they reminded me of you at the flower shop." Heero admitted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sounds crazy huh?"  
  
"Sort of... Admire any good doors lately?"  
  
"No, I've decided to give up that hobby. It was getting in the way of actually knocking on people's doors and visiting." Heero replied mock-depresion.   
  
"That's a shame, but I suppose your right. And if it makes you feel any better you can admire my door whenever you feel like it."  
  
Feeling a grin tug on the ends of his mouth Heero quickly covered it with a yawn. He refused to believe that he could actually be having a good time with her, "Thank you. I appreciate that."  
  
"Your very welcome." Relena said slightly smiling.  
  
"So..." Changing the subject quickly, as the music started, Heero asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
This took Relena by surprise. But she, by all means, didn't discourage such an invitation. Blushing, Relena took his hand as they walked to the dance floor.   
  
"Yesterday, was not just another day  
Not like before  
Yesterday, I saw your smilin' face Love walked through, my door  
One precious moment  
Changed my life   
One tender kiss  
Made everything right  
One touch from you   
And this world was mine   
It was in your arms where I found forever"   
  
  
The dance floor was empty, for the restaurant were full of only business associates discussing money and what not. Still they wistfully watched Heero and Relena glide across the floor, as if remembering that certain someone they wished to dance with. Watching Relena and Heero seemed to ignite in other's minds just what it was like to be in love. All the chatter stopped and the clinking of silverware came to a halt. The only thing that could be heard was the soft music and slight shuffling of feet as more people decided to follow suit and dance. It was almost like something from a cheesy romance movie.  
  
"I felt the sun  
Shine so bright on me   
Chased the rain from my heart   
Through the storm   
Through the darkest night I found my brightest star   
One magic moment  
Made one magic night I fell in love   
With one look in your eyes baby   
I never knew I could feel so loved   
Darling, in your arms   
I could feel forever"  
  
  
Relena slowly tightened her arms around Heero's neck. It felt rather odd being this close to Heero, but at the same time sort of familiar. Like being this close felt so right. The thought of that made her face turn slightly pink. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about him.  
  
Heero responded to her touch and tightened his grasp around her waist, drawing her closer. This caused the both of them to blush even harder, but at the same time they kind of enjoyed it.   
  
"One precious moment  
Changed my life  
One tender kiss   
Made everything right   
One touch from you   
And this world was mine   
It was in your arms babe   
Where I found forever and ever"   
  
-My First Night With You- Mya   
  
***  
  
"I had a really great time." Relena smiled as they walked to her door.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Me too."  
  
"You know what this reminds me of?"  
  
"What?" Heero asked looking at the ground, trying to hide the dreamy lovesick look in his eyes. True, he had a wonderful time with her. Relena was sweet and funny, everything he thought she'd be and more. But despite all that Heero couldn't come to terms with these feelings. If he had the courage he would tell her he loved her, really. 'Just tell her you love her PLEASE!'  
'But what if she doesn't love me?' 'Seriously now Heero. This girl's crazy for you.' Heero shook his head vigorously, he needed to get these damn voices out of his head.  
  
"Well it reminds me of all those cliched teen movies where the guy and the girl would walk to her door and she'd say 'I had such a good time Johnny'." Relena mimicked in a high voice and then switched to a much lower voice, "Then the guy would say 'I had a great time too' and then she'd stand closer to him when they got to her door and she'd give that whole "I'm ready for my kiss" smile."  
  
"Then what would they do?" Heero replied, brushing a hand through his hair, as they stood at her door. Everything that had happened with her did remind him of those cheesy teen flicks. But Relena didn't answer she just simply stood there and smiled. Heero could have sworn that she had stepped a few inches closer to her.  
  
"They did this." And with that Relena kissed him lightly on the lips. This startled Relena as well as Heero. She wasn't quite sure why she was doing this but she was kissing him anyway. The kiss was so light and faint that Heero didn't know if they lips were even brushing, all he knew was that he liked it.  
  
"Uh...um...heh...er...wow." Was all that Heero managed to blurt out.   
  
Relena giggled at his sudden loss of words, "Alright then. Well I'll see you later Heero?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
***  
  
"So how'd it go?" Quatre immediatly, asked standing and accidentally sending Hallie to the ground, who was sitting on his lap.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry Hal! So how'd it go."  
  
Heero immediately said in a sinister voice, "Well I'm going to kill you for telling me that Ms. Gellar wasn't going to come."  
  
"Hey it was Hallie's idea of saying that. Really Ms. Gellar was already persuaded."  
  
"I just wanted you to be happy, Daddy." Hallie shrugged sitting on the ground.  
  
"Then I'm going to hug Hallie for doing that."  
  
"That's not fair Heero. Hallie get's a hug and I get killed."  
  
"What you want a hug too?"  
  
"No thanks. But seriously Heero what happened?" Quatre questioned demandingly.  
  
"We had dinner, danced..."  
  
"Oooooh danced!" Hallie grinned.  
  
"Yes danced. And then we talked, turns out we had more in common than I thought we did, and then we walked to her door and then..."  
  
"And then what???"  
  
"She kissed me." Heero replied calmly, trying to hide the smile threatening to return, as he walked to his room.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Wait hold on." Quatre yelped running up to him, "You kissed her?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Smooth move dude! So are you ready to admit you love her now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, ask her out, stuff like that."  
  
"Well I don't know..."  
  
"Ohhh come on! You know your in love with her Daddy!" Hallie exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Wise up! I'm tired of you saying you don't love her, cuz you know you do. And if you won't tell her I will!"  
  
"Now hold on Miss." Heero replied holding her back,as she was about to open the door, "I'll tell her. Don't worry."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next year?"  
  
"Think again, Daddy."  
  
"Next month?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"In two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Um...a week?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Five days."  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"Three days?"  
  
"Uh...huh. Suuuure."  
  
"Fine!" Heero replied throwing his hands in the air with frustration, "I tell her on Monday!"  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow at the two, "I hope you realize Heero, just what you two have been debating about."  
  
"I know." Heero sighed and staggered into his room, "Would you mind putting Hallie to sleep. I'm tired. Bye Quatre, thank you for babysitting. I owe you one."  
  
"Bu-but I do-don't wa-want to." Hallie pouted her lower lip trembling.  
  
***  
  
"So how'd you date go?" Dorothy asked, as Relena walked from Kyle's room after putting him to sleep.  
  
"It's not a date. Just two people going out somewhere."  
  
"Well then how'd that go?"  
  
"Okay." Relena grinned with one of those love-sick looks plastered all over her face, "We ate, danced, stuff like that. Heero was a perfect gentleman."  
  
"Oh really. Anything else."  
  
"Um...well I did kiss him."  
  
"You did? Awww..."  
  
"Shut up I've only known him for a month and two days."  
  
"So you've been counting have you? You have it bad."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come one! Are you that dense? You love him."  
  
"Love him? But a barely know him."  
  
"Correction you say you don't but you do." Dorothy emphasized, "Believe me you do."  
  
"But I can't be in love with him can I?" Relena asked unsurely.  
  
"Well do you always think about him?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Does your heart beat faster everytime you see him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you always get that stupid love-sick smile whenever you think of him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are those stupid love songs starting to make sense?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well then your in love."  
  
"As simple as that?"  
  
"It's a bumpy ride and a few times you'll fight and start to wonder why you even bother with Heero. You'll love it."  
  
"Since when were you such an expert at these things?" Relena sighed tiredly.  
  
"Since I started reading these?" Dorothy announced taking out a few of her romance novels.  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
"Shut up. We both know you love Heero. Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Forget that I love him?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try that."  
  
Relena groan and buried her face in her hands, "I don't know. A couple months ago I was fine. Sure I was working at K-Mart at the time but still. I just moved into a nice apartment, got over Colin, at least I hope so, and I had Kyle. But now with this Heero thing, I'm never sure what I feel about him anymore, I keep on smiling and he's constantly in my head! And you know what's the most pathetic part of all?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like it. I like it a lot."  
  
"Awww...that's so sweet." Dorothy replied putting an arm around her.  
  
"No it isn't. It's confusing and just so terrible."  
  
"But a minute ago you were saying that..."  
  
"Forget what I said!" Relena cried in confusion, causing Dorothy to step back, "I'm not sure of anything anymore! Damn you Heero! Damn you!"  
  
"Mommy, you just said a bad word." Kyle yawned stepping out of his room.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyle." Relena sighed, "I'll wash my mouth before I go to bed tonight. Why don't you do back to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Alright Mommy. Don't worry Hallie's dad loves you too."  
  
***  
  
Humming a tune-less song Relena opened the door to her office. Sunday provided some sort of relaxation and she managed to forget about the whole Heero business for any amazing 3 minutes. Still the fact that she really did love Heero dawned on Relena consistantly. She walked into the room to find Heero sitting calmly on her desk. It was like nothing happened or at least anything Heero would take notice of.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I happen to work here. Now if I'm not mistaken, which never happens, aren't you late?" Heero smirked teasingly.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Hee-Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Why are you acting all professional now?"  
  
"Argh!" Relena grumbled in frustration. How waas it that Heero could remain so poised and secure after that night? What puzzled her even more was why she loved the idiot, "Why do I even bother with you Heero Yuy! I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
"You hate me?" Heero repeated almost sadly.  
  
"Yes! No...I don't know Heero. I mean you always agravate me and you honestly drive me crazy. I swear your just so irritating and yet..."  
  
"And yet what?"  
  
"Iloveyou" Relena mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I want to know. And as your boss I command you to tell me!"  
  
"I love you Heero! Okay! Are you happy now! I don't know why I even love you but I do. Even if I've only known you for a month and four days."  
  
"You counted?" Heero questioned, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Yes I counted!" Relena exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Of course I did! I just said I love you! Doesn't that mean something to you? I mean how can you just sit there all calm and "business man" like?"  
  
"Relena?" Heero smiled strolling over the exasperated figure.  
  
"Yeah?" Relena replied staring at the ground.  
  
Lifting up her chin to face him, Heero looked deeply into her eyes and whispered softly, "I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I love you. I loved you from the minute Hallie threw sand at your son. And yes saying that you loved me did mean something to me. It meant the world to me."  
  
"Really?" She sheepishly asked.  
  
"Yes, now about that kiss on Saturday."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Could I kiss you again?"  
  
And with that Heero pressed his lips gently against hers. It wasn't one of those passionate, soap opera kiss, but the sweet soft ones you can still taste years from now. Relena sighed happily and smiled as they kissed. Nothing else mattered in the world, just the fact they loved eachother. She already knew in the future they'd have their share of arguments and rough spots, in the end it'd still be pure love. Feeling her smile Heero held her even closer.  
  
"Can we come in now?" Kyle questioned as Quatre, Hallie and him popped their heads in from behind the door.  
  
"Sure." Relena blushed as they broke away.   
  
"All I can say." Hallie frowned impatiently, "Is that it's about time!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Next time I won't take so long." Heero smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Wait til I tell everyone in the building." Quatre replied excitedly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone's been waiting for this drama to end. In fact they have a pool going for when you finally say you love eachother. I must say you provided a lot of entertainment for your coworkers."  
  
"We didn't take that long did we?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes!" Quatre, Hallie and Kyle cried in unison.  
  
Epiloge  
  
"Remember Kyle. If you fall down of something you'll screw up the wedding." Hallie informed straightening her cream colored dress and picked up her basket of flowers.  
  
Relena had insisted that Kyle and Hallie would be the flower girl and ring bearer at the wedding. And her being the bride no one bothered to argue with it.  
  
"Why do you think I'll screw up?" Kyle innocently asked as they walked down the aisle tripping on an invisible bump. This sent him crashing to the ground and Hallie in tears.  
  
"Daddy! Kyle ruined the wedding!" Hallie cried running to her father.  
  
Heero smiled gently as picked her up. Gently consoling her, Quatre shot him a teasing grin. It figured on the day he'd finally marry Relena something like this would happen.  
  
"I did not!" Kyle wailed in a feverish pitch, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Immediately Relena ran to comfort her son. His tears dampened the white dress she had taken so much time to put on and her veil was attached to hair by a single bobbie pin. This caused the veil to nearly fall off her head. But it didn't matter to Heero. He'd marry her anyway he could.   
  
Realizing just where she was Relena's face flushed, "Your not supposed to see me now are you?"  
  
"I think it's too late for that."  
  
Smiling Relena carried Kyle down the aisle. The guests laughed happily at this odd sight. Holding his daughter in one arm, Heero sheepishly held Relena's hand as they turned to face the priest.   
  
***  
"I'd like to make a toast."Duo announced clinking his fork against a glass.  
  
"Oh great." Relena sighed remembering what happened at her brother's wedding.  
  
"I've known these two since who knows how long. And surprisingly I survived. Well anyways I can still remember Heero's first girlfriend. Her name was Ivy I believe. Nice girl. Had great legs. There was that time I was looking through Heero's closet and there they were kissing. Haha. Remember that Yuy? You had your hand up her-"  
  
"I think that's enough." Hilde interrupted jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"Ow…Well anyways best of luck. Enjoy the honeymoon if you know what I mean."   
  
"What does he mean?" Kyle asked turning to his mother.  
  
"Um...well you know Duo he's always saying weird things."  
  
"You know you'll have to tell him sometime." Heero whispered to Relena.  
  
"I know." Relena grinned, "That's why I was hoping you'd tell him. After all you're his father."  
  
Heero gulped at the thought of telling Kyle about giving him the "birds and the bees" talk. But knowing Relena she'd fine someway of making him tell Kyle. She always had that effect on him.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Well I'm done! Finally, huh? I hope you liked it, the chapter was longer than I expected. I'm in the middle of writing a new fanfic with Relena and Heero(big surprise ^_^) so hopefully I'll have that up soon. I was also wondering if my other fic should be either about Relena and Heero, Duo and Hilde and so on. I don't think I'd be able to do yaoi fics yet, because personally I don't think I'm good enough to get to writing yaoi. I don't read it very often and I'd just be hard for me.  
  
Animefanficgrl  
  
  



End file.
